This invention relates to an hermetically sealed joint cover for fibre optic cables, comprising substantially a cable-joining box element and at least one entry aperture and one exit aperture for the cables, said cable entry and exit apertures being provided in a base connectable to a cover along respective connection surfaces to form said box element, within said apertures there being provided a seal gasket of elastic material provided with at least one through hole and deformable so as to fill the apertures as an interference fit when said cover is connected to said base.
The hermetical seal is a main feature for the correct operation of the above joint covers.
In known types of joint cover this seal is obtained using mastic spread along the connecting surfaces of the base and cable. However, with mastic the pressure under which the constituent elements of the joint cover are fitted together is decisive for proper sealing.
If the joint cover has to be reopened, the application of new mastic for resealing has to be preceded by the removal of all traces of mastic remaining on the connected parts. This requires time, and in addition the necessary sealing of the joint cover cannot be ensured.
Moreover in known joint covers it is difficult to insert more than one cable while maintaining the seal gaskets in place between the base and cover.
The object of the present invention is to obviate these drawbacks by means of a simple joint cover structure which is easy to assemble and install.